Pain
by lightcry31
Summary: primer song-fic para 31 minutos: Pain de three day grace. como sientes que siempre estas en dolor, Mario lo sabe y lo siente. parejas: Tulio/Mario con menciones de Policarpo/Juanin y Manguera/Bodoque. T por lenguaje y un poco de situacion sexua


Este es un fanfic-regalo para Kokaku, espero que te guste , la pareja es Tulio/Mario con menciones de Manguera/Bodoque y Policarpo/Juanin. Song-fic de "pain" de Three Days Grace con letras traducidas al español

* * *

Un joven de 29 años, cabello azabache con unas puntas blancas, esta en su habitación, el joven esta observando una foto, en la foto esta el joven y otro con cabellos blancos y mechas que le tapan sus ojos. Mario escribe algo en un papel y lo deja donde esta la mesa de noche y se va…

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

Semanas atrás, Mario después de un día pesado de trabajo, en su bolsillo tenía una caja dentro un hermoso anillo muy caro, él y Juanin tenían 2 años de estar de novios y Mario estaba preparado para decir a Juanin que quiere ser su pareja para siempre. Al llegar a su casa, Mario escucha algo raro como un gemido, extrañado, va donde provino ese sonido, se escucha otra que no es alguien herido, sino uno de placer y al llegar el origen de los sonidos… en su Habitación, Juanin todo desnudo y cara muy roja y Policarpo también desnudo y su miembro dentro de Juanin. Al ver esa horrible escena, Mario se va corriendo a afuera de su cara, tira la caja con el anillo y lágrimas saliendo como gotas de lluvia.

_Estas cansado de sentirte entumecido_

_No eres el único_

_Te tomaré de la mano_

_Y te mostraré un mundo que puedas entender_

_Esta vida esta llena de dolor_

_Cuando la felicidad no funciona_

_Confíame y toma mi mano_

_Cuando las luces se apaguen entenderás_

Un hombre entre los 40, cabello rubio y muy arreglado, ojos ámbar que algunos ven como dorados esta en un bar, con una bebida algo cara que solo mueve la sombrilla y la cara triste al saber que Bodoque prefirió a Manguera que a él, Tulio no le gusta emborrachase como los demás compañeros pero a veces es mejor que enfrentar la realidad. Paga por la bebida que ni siquiera tomó y se va en su auto, al pasar a un puente, ve alguien muy conocido. Se para y ve que es Mario Hugo en el puente. Baja y va donde esta Mario. "¿¡que haces aquí!" le pregunta a Mario, Mario con los ojos rojos por mucho llorar le responde: "quiero terminar mi vida", Tulio en shock le dice: "la muerte no es la solución total, Mario"

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

"siempre me rompen el corazón, soy un maldito masoquista pero hoy…quiero terminar todo" Mario pone un pie enfrente a la caída. Tulio no quiere que alguien se muera enfrente de él y más un amigo," sé como se siente, amando alguien que después te hiere … a veces quiero no sentir nada pero no hay nada que sentir solo dolor…" Tulio trata de acercarse a Mario.

_Rabia y agonía_

_Son mejor que miseria_

_Confía en mí que tengo un plan_

_Cuando las luces se apaguen entenderás_

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

_Prefiero sentir dolor_

Mario a escuchar eso pone el pie atrás pero aun esta en el borde del puente, Tulio sigue diciendo: "el dolor en el corazón es el peor dolor posible pero a veces la solución esta muy cerca…" Mario le sale lagrimas y dice: "todo el tiempo he estado en dolor, siempre" Tulio se tensa si Mario sigue pensando en tirarse del puente pero sigue acercando y le da una mano "no estas solo en eso…" Mario viendo la mano si fuera muy crucial, su mente esta en un conflicto y…

Lo toma.

_Yo Sé (sé sé sé que sé)_

_Que te hieren_

_Tu sabes (Tu sabe usted sabes tu sabes que tu sabes)_

_Que estoy aquí para salvarte_

_Tu sabes (Tu sabes Tu sabes tu sabes que tu sabes)_

_Que Estoy siempre aquí para ti_

_Yo Sé (sé sé sé que sé)_

_Que tú me agradecerás después_

Mario abraza a Tulio si todo dependiera de eso, Tulio regresa el abrazo y acaricia el cabello, dice: "vamos a un lugar mejor, ¿si?" y Mario le responde con un afirmación con la cabeza. Después de ese día Tulio y Mario no se ven más como solo simples amigos, hablaron de sus miedos e inseguridades para ellos mismos únicamente y Mario ve algo muy especial de Tulio y Tulio a Mario. Ellos saben que las heridas del corazón sanan pero las cicatrices no se borran.

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

_Prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

_Prefiero sentir dolor_

* * *

Ahhhh esta es mi primera vez en hacer un song-fic triste y lo convierto en fluff sin intención XC bueno, espero que te guste, Danny

¿Reviews? ¿:3?


End file.
